


His Only Princess

by artificialtrickster



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Canon - Anime, Denial of Feelings, Drama, F/M, Forced Marriage, Headcanon, Human/Vampire Relationship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love Triangles, Mind Games, Multi, Non-Consensual Kissing, Romance, Sneaking Around, Teacher-Student Relationship, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialtrickster/pseuds/artificialtrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yuuki Cross left Cross Academy with her beloved, Kaname Kuran, it left Zero Kiryuu in a shambles of sorts, becoming a shell of the man he once was. Being as it was, he was more than glad to shut every one out and remain the cold, stoic Hunter, now drowning in his own self-pity. However, his motives are shaken by one girl; the best friend of the proclaimed love of his life, Sayori Wakaba. As Yori works to try and break through to him, though, she is forced into her own trialing situation; her mystery fiancé shows up suddenly after a letter from her father arrives, and he's obviously more than willing to try as many tactics to get her as far away from the moody Hunter as possible. But when a love triangle springs up, everyone's lives' are thrown into turmoil and extreme change...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Twelve months. One year. It had been exactly one year since the traumatic event that took place at Cross Academy, the event that over half of the then trembling students had forgotten, their memories having been stripped completely of any knowledge of the Night Class' true identities.

Only a few had been privileged to remember, if that's what they wished to call it. Those few had fought head-on with Chairman Cross and Zero Kiryuu, swearing to never utter a word of that which they knew to the students who would soon forget, or anyone else for that matter. The two finally caved, upholding them to their word, leaving a total of three students left to remember _everything_. Including the fact that one of their very own classmates, Yuuki Cross, was the Pureblood vampire princess. It came as a shock to everyone, but more so to one girl than the rest. Sayori Wakaba, Yuuki's best friend since Junior High, and practically her sister. As the events unfolded, not to mention her almost being attacked by a vampire under Rido's control, only to be saved by Aidou Hanabusa and Yuuki herself, she began to learn why her friend had been so secretive, disappearing without warning, never telling her things that occurred while her and Zero were prefects. It was because she was a vampire. But, not just any vampire. She was just as powerful in their realm as a Queen would be to the human world. Sister of Kaname Kuran (and to Yori's new-found disgust, lover.) Surely they couldn't actually be related if they did such things, could they? Not that that mattered to the young girl. Despite everything, Yuuki was still her best friend, and she was certain she would always love her. She could only sit and hope that she would return to her again someday. But, not only her, but to Zero, too. The silver haired Hunter had immersed himself in some state of depression, she was sure, for he was never around anymore, always gone off from the Academy. And even when she was lucky enough to stumble upon one of his hiding places, courtesy of a teacher sending her after him, his responses were always terse and clipped before he would stalk off, making it clear he wished to speak to no one. Yuuki had left them with the broken shell of a young man who once was so wonderful, and while it may not have been her direct place, Yori couldn't help but want to reach out to him, give him some kind of comfort in this time of turmoil.

Yuuki had left her behind with a hole in her heart, a sense of betrayal, and a broken Zero.


	2. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you, by any chance, Zero's girlfriend?"
> 
> She probably would have laughed at the absurdity of that question at any other time.
> 
> "Eh?" she was floored by his boldness, barely taking notice of how he called Zero by his first name instead of his last, and without an honorific attached to boot. "N-no! We're only...friends," she sounded so unsure of herself as she spoke, because she was. She really couldn't try to say they were friends, because they weren't. They had barely even spoken. "Actually, a friend of a friend to each other." That sounded more correct.

First days were always the most difficult.

Today was no exception. It was her first day back to class, back to the room she and many others had been stowed away in as a battle raged outdoors. She sat on her bed, mulling over the fact that, not only was she was alone at the school now, but her best friend was gone. _**Gone**_. It was such a hateful word, one that left a sting in the depth of her heart, the part which she had taken with her, apparently. Yuuki. It may have been a year, but she still missed her, and wished so desperately for her to return, if not only her safety. No one was aware as to where Kaname had vanished to with her, not even the stragglers from the disbanded Night Class. But, they were gone now, too. And a few of the Day Class students had even left, having been pulled out due to their parents believing the school was "structurally dangerous." If only they knew the truth.

"Sayori-san?"

Yori's head snapped up, having been pulled from her reverie, only to meet the eyes of one of her classmates. She couldn't remember her name, so she just tilted her head in question.

The girl tugged at one of her ebony braids, giving Yori a concerned look.

"Class starts in five minutes. Aren't you coming?"

That was when she noticed she wasn't even dressed yet, still clad in her white nightdress. Heat bloomed across her face and she waved a hand in dismissal to the other.

"Yes, I am. Ah, could you tell the teacher I'll be a little late?"

"Mm, of course," she smiled and turned on her heel, braids flying behind her, and disappeared down the hall, closing their dorm door after her. Correction: her dorm door. It was, in fact, only her that occupied the small room, now.

 _No need in dwelling on that now._ Yori sighed and rose from her bed to begin getting ready for the un-doubtfully long day ahead of her.

♕♕♕

"Alright, everyone. Please, answer the following questions and turn them in before the end of class."

They had a new ethics teacher, Kaito Takamiya. Some students had met him briefly before, and gossip was that he was the new target of the Day Class girls affection, since the Night Class was no longer around. Not that they knew anything about that. Their minds had been wiped clean, like a chalkboard at the end of a school day. Now, school felt more like school instead of some kind of huge fan-base. It was a relief to Yori, and she was certain it had to be for Zero, too. No longer did he have to stand guard at their gates, holding off the hormonal herds of girls ready to stampede. Those gates were pretty much all that remained, though. The battle between Rido, Yuuki and Zero had taken a toll on the structure, cracking open the walls until it collapsed under the damage, ending in a pile of rubble and dust. Chairman Cross had once mentioned something about having the dormitories reconstructed, but it was only a brief thought, and so far no work had been performed. Besides, who would live in that building, anyways? The Night Class would more than likely not want to return, or if they did, only a few probably would be able to. And what did the Chairman expect? For Kaname to bring Yuuki and himself out of hiding and return to the very place that almost destroyed her? It was very unlikely.

Yori leaned on her hand, her chin cradled by her palm, and allowed her gaze to wander to the window, not focusing on her work at all, which was an unusual thing for her. She had been told bits and pieces of information as the year had progressed, and was now able to fit some things into the giant puzzle that was now her world, one where vampires existed. She figured she was lucky enough that they had allowed her to keep her memories-how else could she bear with her best friend being not being here if she didn't know what really happened?-but she also decided it best not to tread potentially dangerous waters and ask any questions. She only waited, the information finding its own way to her.

Winter was fast approaching, bringing with it the dawn of a new year, as well as some very painful memories. She thought about the countless snow fights she and Yuuki had had after the first snowfall, staying up all night, telling stories in front of the fireplace, exchanging gifts at the New Year. It really wasn't fair, not fair at all.

"Wakaba-kun?"

A sharp poke against her arm almost made her fall out of her seat, and she was met with the disgruntled face of Mr. Takamiya.

"Were you planning on doing your assignment any time soon?" The irritation at her misbehavior was evident, but there was also a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Really, why was such a young man allowed to be a teacher?

Yori bowed her head. "I'm sorry, Takamiya-sensei," she apologized briefly and turned to her work. She heard him scoff and he tapped his ruler-what he had used to poke her-against her head.

"There's less than ten minutes left in class, Wakaba. Take that with you as homework, and, here. Take this, too."

It was a copy of the paper she already had.

"Takamiya-sensei, I-,"

"It's for Kiryuu. Seeing as how he so gratefully decided to not join us today, he'll need someone to give him his work. You two are close, aren't you? Make sure he gets it for me, would you?" Takamiya winked at her before walking back down to his desk.

When the bell rang for the end of class, Yori stuffed her things in her brown shoulder bag, ready to leave, when someone made her halt.

"Wakaba, could I speak to you for a moment?"

She turned and saw Mr. Takamiya sitting at his desk, his chin perched on the steeple he formed with his fingers. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she approached him.

"Are you, by any chance, Zero's girlfriend?"

She probably would have laughed at the absurdity of that question at any other time.

"Eh?" she was floored by his boldness, barely taking notice of how he called Zero by his first name instead of his last, and without an honorific attached to boot. "N-no! We're only...friends," she sounded so unsure of herself as she spoke, because she was. She really couldn't try to say they were friends, because they weren't. They had barely even spoken. "Actually, a friend of a friend to each other." That sounded more correct.

Mr. Takamiya seemed to think over her words for a moment, humming thoughtfully before he stood. Yori stepped back from him.

"Sorry, I've crossed my boundaries. I apologize for being too forward, Wakaba-kun." He turned his back on her. "You may leave now."

Yori nodded, not really caring that he couldn't see, and all but ran out of the classroom.

"Hm, a friend of a friend? How odd," Takamiya crossed over to the window, dragging his long fingers down the slightly frosted glass, leaving trails in their wake. "If that's the case, then why in the world are you hanging around her so much, Zero?"

♕♕♕

Panting for breath, Yori finally stopped, doubling over with her hands on her knees in front of the door to her room. She had made a beeline from the classroom to the girl's dormitory, not stopping for anything. A stitch attacked her side mercilessly, and she gripped at it tightly with her hand while trying to steady her breathing. Once she got a hold of herself some, she stepped out of the hallway and into her room so as to avoid any wandering students. Most of them were at the extra-curricular activities at this time of the day, or supplementary class if assigned them, so the dorm was practically empty. Throwing her bag down on her bed, she followed it in suit, flopping down on her back and closing her eyes.

_"Are you, by any chance, Zero's girlfriend?"_

She shook her head vigorously, causing her hair to splay out messily.

"What kind of question was that anyways?" she groaned quietly, pushing her bangs out of her eyes. Her neck felt stiff from the tension and stress of the day and the forming of a headache poked around behind her eyes.

And then she remembered the task she had been assigned with. Giving Zero his work from class.

"Shoot!" she yelled, turning over and burying her face in her pillow. She had completely forgotten to try and find him after Mr. Takamiya had confronted her like that. And he'd certainly be angry tomorrow if he found out she hadn't delivered his work. Jerking up at almost break-neck speed, she rose to her feet after the dizzy spell her movements caused had passed, grabbed her bag and rushed back outside.

She had been searching the grounds for some time now, and still there had been no trace of Zero anywhere. She even went as far as asking students returning from their activities if they had happened to bump into him, but she should have also known better. Zero was really good at avoiding people if he didn't want to be bothered, and most of the students avoided him anyways, always saying he was scary.

The temperature began to get colder as the sun dropped below the horizon, and a tremor raced up her spine, making her wish she had grabbed her coat before running out like a maniac. Her breath came out in white puffs as she huffed and trudged around, and she rubbed her arms with her hands in an attempt to give her body some warmth. The first snowfall hadn't come yet, but the ground was covered in frost, the grass crunching beneath her boots as she walked. Other than that and the sounds of her shivering breath, it was silent on the Cross Academy grounds. A new curfew had been instilled after the incident, since rogue vampires had made their way onto the campus in order to prey upon the students and deliver them as a "gift" to their master, and now, students were required to be in their dormitory by seven thirty. Yori wasn't sure of the time, but judging by how dark it was getting, it couldn't be too far off from her breaking curfew.

"Darn it, where is he?"

Just as she finished speaking, her voice dying in the cold winds, a twig snapped behind her. She froze, body becoming tense as terror coursed through her. Too afraid to look behind her and knowing she could never outrun something if it were to chase her, she stayed rooted to her spot, lowering her head and trying to calm her erratic heart, waiting for the worse to come. But, as she continued to stand there, everything remained the same. Nothing jumped out from behind her and tried to bite her; as a matter of fact, nothing happened at all. She didn't even hear a noise behind her. If it was a vampire, surely it would have done something by now.

Cautiously, she turned her head a fraction to see if anything was behind her. That was when she caught a flash of silver in her peripheral vision.

Zero?

"Zero-kun!" she exclaimed in relief, whirling around to face the young man. He stood a good ten feet from her, his arms crossed and his typical bored look on his face. She placed her hand over her heart, willing it back to a normal rate, not noticing how Zero's eyes followed the movement before focusing at the ground directly before him, a minute crimson color tinging his eyes.

"Wakaba, what are you doing out here?" His throat ached slightly, and him speaking did nothing to pacify the pain. If he was honest with himself, he was so hungry. It had been close to a month since he had properly fed, and the blood tablets the Chairman provided him could only help so much.

Yori steeled herself and took a step towards him. He shifted uncomfortably as she neared him, forcing himself to hold his breath for as long as he could handle.

"Takamiya-sensei wanted me to give you your homework," she unbuckled her bag and pulled out a single sheet of paper, waving it in front of him. He snatched it from her, glaring daggers at her.

"That's _all_?" He hissed through his teeth, keeping his eyes trained on hers. He saw her cringe a little at the tone he had adopted, but did nothing to take it back. "Go back inside, Wakaba. You'll get sick." He turned his back on her, expecting her to scurry off like the rest of them did when they were in his presence. No one could handle being near him without wanting to have a nervous breakdown, no one except the Chairman, sometimes, and... _her_.

Obviously, he had her pegged wrong from the get-go.

"Zero-kun, are you...alright?"

He scoffed at the stupidity of her question, and his teeth ground together so hard he was sure they'd break if they weren't so strong. Of course he wasn't _okay_. He'd never be okay again.

"Inside, Wakaba!" He ordered, storming away from the petite girl who only seemed to have concern for him. She could save it. He didn't need, or want, anyone's pity.

Slightly wounded from the way he spoke to her, Yori made her way back to her dorm. Turning her head to glance over her shoulder, she barely caught a glimpse of Zero's back as he vanished into the night.

"You're not the only one who lost her. She was my best friend, too," she whispered to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The entire work is posted here ( ´థ౪థ)σ’`ﾞ https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4164410/ (I'm just a n00b and haven't updated in awhile (yet) *cries*)


	3. Slightly Easier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She was my best friend, too."

The second day was only slightly easier.

Yori was on her way to her class that morning-Mr. Takamiya had scheduled a ridiculously early study session for them, claiming it'd help them for the upcoming test-when she was stopped suddenly.

"Yori-chan!"

She recognized the animated tone before even turning to face them.

"Good morning, Chairman Cross," she bowed politely, smiling at the vivacious man. Ever since she and Yuuki had become friends, he had treated her like a second daughter, always addressing her in a very endearing fashion.

His glasses were slipping down his nose, and his hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, as though he had rushed to get to her.

"I was hoping I'd catch you this morning," he stated. Well, that basically confirmed her thoughts. She giggled quietly to herself. His expression went slightly solemn before he spoke again. "How have you been, dear?"

Her mind went blank for what to tell him. She'd been depressed, lonely, and heartbroken. But, she also knew that he was probably feeling the same exact things, only to a higher degree. After all, Yuuki had been his daughter for about ten years. And now, he was left with a solemn, closed off "step-son."

"I've been alright. It's gotten better over time," she lied blatantly, giving him the brightest, most convincing smile she could possibly muster. If he were to pay that much attention, he would have noticed how it didn't reach her dulled hazel eyes.

Chairman Cross' shoulders sagged, almost as though there had been some invisible string keeping them drawn up and tense, and her words had been the scissors.

"I'm glad to hear that at least one of you is doing any better." He sounded so relieved, and she decided she was more than glad that she had decided to lie to him. Growing up, Yori was taught very strictly by her parents that lying was something she should never do, but, as she grew, she learned the hard way that sometimes one had to in order to protect those they cared for. Just like Yuuki had lied to her for all of those years, and she in turn had been lied to, too.

Suddenly, Chairman Cross perked up. "Yori-chan, have you seen Zero this morning?"

She shook her head. He frowned, his bottom lip jutting out in a hilarious looking pout.

"Zero-kun is never around!" He whined, shocking Yori and making her want to laugh at the same time. That man could sure be comical sometimes. "I have something I need to give him."

"He is in my next class, given that he actually shows up today. I could give it to him for you," she offered.

"No!" he burst out, then paused. Laughing nervously, he added, "that's no need, sweet Yori. I don't want to trouble you. I'll just find him later. It was good getting to see you! Bye!" his singsong goodbye echoed in the hallway as he vanished into his office.

"That was odd." Shrugging her shoulders, she pulled her bag up higher on her shoulders and continued on to class. She'd already spaced off and, seemingly, gotten on the bad side of Mr. Takamiya. She certainly didn't want to be late and anger him further and end up with supplementary class. However, her morning was packed with more surprises than she'd assumed.

Once in the room, she became aware of two things: one, Zero was actually there. He had his head buried in the crook of his arm, the tips of his bangs brushing his desk. He didn't seem at all bothered by the noisiness of the other students in the room, so he must have been asleep. Either that, or he had become really good at blocking people out. And the second thing, the seat next to her wasn't empty.

A girl with short, dark brown hair sat there, hands folded in her lap, minding her own business. No one was bothering her, and she wasn't bothering them. Yori couldn't see her face, but her side profile resembled Yuuki quite a bit. It made her heart falter a little.

When she reached her seat, the girl looked up at her, and the resemblance wasn't so much anymore. Where Yuuki had wide, chocolate colored eyes, this girl had deep blue ones. Her face was also more narrow than Yuuki's was, making her appear older. She smiled at Yori and jumped up from her chair, catching the attention of a few people.

"Good morning! I'm Matsuki Naomi," she stuck her hand out to Yori. "What's your name?"

"Ah, Wakaba Sayori," she spoke without thinking, still trying to get used to the sudden burst of energy from the girl.

"It's nice to meet you, Sayori-san! I'm new here, and it looks like we're desk partners," Naomi stepped back and bowed dramatically. "Please take care of me!"

Yori only nodded her head, embarrassed by how loud she was being, and her eyes flickered unconsciously to Zero, who began to stir. Naomi caught the direction she was looking in, and her own eyes widened when she saw him.

"Hi! I'm Matsuki Naomi!" she waved at Zero, whose eyes were narrowed from either having just woken up or from irritation.

"I know. This entire school probably knows because of how loud you are."

Yori burst out in laughter, gripping the poor, confused girl's blazer sleeve in her hand and yanking her down with her.

"Naomi-san, when did you get here?" She was hopeful her question would distract Naomi. Sure, Zero may have been woken up by her, but that wasn't any real reason for him to be so rude to her. He had nothing to keep him awake at night anymore since he no longer had to patrol the grounds while the Night Class attended their classes, so him getting no sleep was his own fault.

His foul mood didn't seem to ruin her exuberance at all.

"Just this morning. But, I had to be interviewed a week before I arrived. It was so complicated!"

That peaked Yori's curiosity. "Interviewed?"

"Yeah. Chairman Cross wanted to speak to both me and my parents, but then halfway through the interview, he accidentally cut himself on a piece of glass he had on his desk. Blood was everywhere. It was really scary." She spoke a mile a minute, never seeming to stop for breath.

It made sense, though. Of course Chairman Cross would want to interview potential incoming students. And the whole "accidental cut" was his test to see if the student or their parents were vampires. He really was a clever man.

"I see. I guess things have changed since I came here," Yori rubbed the back of her neck when Naomi raised an eyebrow in question to her, hoping the girl wouldn't see through her.

"Maybe. Sayori-san?" Naomi grabbed her hands and tugged her closer to her, smiling brightly. "I really hope we can be great friends."

Her statement flabbergasted Yori. She didn't know how to reply to her; she hadn't had any other friends, and didn't think too much on it. All she really thought about was getting her best friend back, so she nodded to Naomi, a soft smile gracing her face. Seemingly satisfied, Naomi released Yori's hands and turned to face the front of the room, just as Mr. Takamiya entered.

"Good morning, class. I'm certain all of you are ready to study hard, right?"

♕♕♕

Class had dragged on for what seemed like hours, but it ended around noon. The bell rang, and everyone left the room in a hurry, ready to rest their over-stuffed minds. Yori was packing up her things when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned her head and saw Naomi.

"Sayori-san, I was wondering if you could help me find my dorm room. I haven't been shown around yet."

"Of course. Come with me." Together, she and Naomi went to leave their aisle, almost running into someone. Yori rocked back on her heels to somewhat stop herself, causing Naomi to crash into her. Yori shot her hand out to catch her before she hit the ground, right when a hand wrapped around her forearm, righting her. She raised her eyes to the person who caught her, ready with a thanks of appreciation, but the words failed when she saw who it was.

Zero looked agitated, as he seemed to usually look when he was around her, for some strange reason, but he still held her arm, his hand easily wrapped entirely around it.

"Thank you," she mumbled, pulling her arm back sharply, causing him to release his hold. Her's and Naomi's hands still clasped, she led the girl around him and out of the room.

"Well, that was interesting."

Zero's emotionless gaze met with Mr. Takamiya, who looked thoroughly amused with the event that had just happened. "Hm, maybe she thought into what I said to her yesterday." He tapped his chin with his middle finger, all but smirking at the vampire before him.

"Kaito-,"

"Relax, Zero. It's not like I told her you're a vampire or anything," Takamiya chuckled and walked back to his desk, the heels of his shoes clicking loudly against the floor. "I just asked her if she was your girlfriend."

Zero rolled his eyes. "You really are insane, aren't you?"

"Why, I never," Takamiya feigned offense at his words. "What? Are you saying she's not worthy of being your girlfriend? I think she's cute."

"You stay away from her!"

Takamiya raised his hands, chuckling.

"Whoa there, tiger. Don't let me get you all riled up. I know what it is, though. You're waiting, aren't you, Kiryuu? For your precious little Pureblood-,"

He moved at such a speed that Takamiya didn't even see him move, and before he knew it, he was pinned up against the chalkboard by Zero.

"Don't speak of her," he threatened, eyes glinting dangerously. His grip tightened the slightest bit.

"Let go, Zero. I meant no harm in what I said. You obviously know it's true, otherwise you wouldn't have had such a strong reaction." He knocked Zero's hand away. "I know you're up to something though," he jabbed his thumb in the direction of the door, where Yori and Naomi had left just a few minutes ago. "You wouldn't hang around Wakaba so much if you weren't. What is it? Does she remind you of your little princess?"

"Kaito, that's enough! She's _nothing_ like Yuuki!"

Takamiya seemed pleased with himself at getting Zero to show so much emotion.

"Then I'm relieved. She'll have a promising life ahead of her." Before Zero could so much as make a sound of protest at his words, he was already nearing the door. "Don't be late for class tomorrow, Kiryuu. You'll be getting a healthy dose of supplementary classes if you are."

♕♕♕

"What's your room number?"

"It's...oh, here it is! 316." Naomi stopped in front of her door, showing Yori the paper she had in her hand with the number 316 scrawled on it. It was her room.

"We share a room," she said in a hushed tone, not really believing it. She knew that most everyone had to have a roommate, unless it was the Representative or President, but she hadn't expected for her to get a new one so soon.

"Really That's exciting!" Naomi cheered and clasped her hands around one of Yori's, who remained unresponsive. "Eh, Sayori-san, are you alright?"

"Hm?"

Naomi glanced at her worriedly. "You just, kind of froze. Is something wrong?"

There was a lot wrong, but she couldn't tell Naomi about it.

She shook her head. "No, everything's fine. I'm glad that we're roommates, Naomi-san." She gave her hands a friendly squeeze and turned to unlock her... _their_ door, and flipped the switch on the wall, bringing the room to life, bathed in a warm yellow.

Blue eyes turned bright as they examined the small space. "It's such a pretty room."

It was a rather simple, humble little room, much like the girl who had inhabited it by herself until today. Two single beds were on either side, pressed up against the walls, a desk sitting between them. There was a window on Yori's side, with simple pink curtains hanging around it. She had picked that side of the room just because of the window because she had always enjoyed watching outside ever since she was a little girl.

"I suppose it is. Maybe I'm just too used to it," Yori dropped her bag on her bed and wiggled out of her uniform jacket, hanging it on the bed post. "Do you want to work on our homework together?" She may not have been entirely ready to accept a potential new friend in her life, but she would do her best to be nice to her.

"Yes. I don't have any clue how I'll get through Takamiya-sensei's class," Naomi covered her face with her hands and groaned. Yori only laughed.

♕♕♕

They both finished their homework rather quickly. Naomi was much smarter than she gave herself credit for, Yori noticed. They had even studied and extra half an hour just to make sure they were ready.

Now, the dark haired girl was fast asleep, her even breathing the only sound in the room. Yori sat up in her bed, clutching her duvet close to her neck, peering out of the window. It was too dark to see anything except for the few stars in the sky, but she found it tranquil.

"Yuuki, I hope you're doing well. I hope you're not too worried about things." It had become her ritual to speak to Yuuki every night since she left. Even though she knew her message would never find its way to her, it made her feel better just being able to say the things plaguing her thoughts.

The wind began to pick up outside, howling and rattling the window, startling Yori. She squinted her eyes, trying to adjust them to the inky blackness, when she finally caught sight of it.

Snow.

Without even thinking, she threw her blanket off of her and flew across the room, stuffing on her boots, tugging a jacket over top of her nightwear, and running out of the room, not closing the door all the way so as not to wake her slumbering roommate. Carefully, she maneuvered her way through the hallways, knowing exactly where to go to avoid the dorm monitor since she and Yuuki had sneaked out before to go play in the snow when she would return from her patrol. Once she made it outside, the frigid winds hit her smartly, waking her up and causing goosebumps to erupt on the exposed parts of her legs.

Snowflakes, though few and far between, sprinkled from the nighttime sky, some clinging to her chestnut colored hair. There, on the cold ground, Yori dropped to her knees, un-shed tears stinging her eyes.

"Yuuki, I miss you."

♕♕♕

Zero's nerves were thoroughly grated after his unpleasant conversation with Takamiya. In order to clear his head-and hopefully sober him up from his thirst-he didn't even bother going back to his apartment. Instead, he decided to stalk about the grounds in the cold, wearing nothing more than his uniform. He hadn't even noticed the snow flurrying around him, too angry to really pay attention to anything.

"Who does he think he is?" he growled, his hands balling up into fists in his pockets.

That was when the sound of quiet sniffles reached his ears. He turned towards the sound, almost missing the outline of a person kneeling on the ground. He could tell from the size that it was a girl, but as to who it was, he had no clue. He did, however, know they were an idiot for being out here.

Prefect instincts kicking in, he approached them, entirely ready to scold them until they ran back inside, until they raised their head up and he could see the back of her short, light brown hair.

"Wakaba?" He picked up his pace, stopping just behind the shivering, sniffling girl. "Hey, Wakaba, what did I tell you yesterday? You'll get sick out...here...," he trailed off on the last few words when she looked up at him, unbidden tears streaming down her pale face.

Completely ignoring him, she looked back down at the ground, hugging her arms tight around her knees and resting her forehead against them.

"What's wrong?" he knelt beside her, hand hovering over her shoulder, debating whether or not to touch her. Finally deciding it couldn't hurt, he reached over her, taking her in his hold until she was pressed lightly against his side. He could feel her shivers, causing his arm to tremble, and hear her muffled cries. "Sayori?"

"She was my best friend, too."

Any normal person would have had no hope of hearing her whispered words, but he was far from normal, and heard her as easily had she yelled in his ear. He removed his hand from her shoulder and placed it on the side of her head, pulling her over until it rested on his shoulder and patted her hair lightly.

"I know."

He kept her company as she cried, and, on the inside, he cried a little, too. However, whether it was for the lose of the one he held dear in his heart, or the girl beside him, who had become a regular part of his life, he didn't know.

After all, the second day was only _slightly_ easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caring Zero is what I live for  
> Full story posted here ( ´థ౪థ)σ’`ﾞ https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4164410/


	4. A mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Of course everything's alright. Last night was a mistake."

The night had not been kind to him.

After he'd spent a fair amount of time out in the cold, give or take a few hours, he made it to bed. The image of Yori crying was on repeat in his head, and it cloaked him in a sense of guilt. He had been so wrapped up in his own despair that he'd failed to notice the toll everything had taken on the others. He was also a little concerned for Yori, seeing as how he had never seen her express an emotion other than her usual caring self.

Yes, he had been with her longer, and he was rather certain he held an immeasurable amount of feelings for her, but she had also had attachments with others than him; Yori being the prime example.

He had made sure the grief-stricken girl made it back to her room safely, cradling her bridal style so as not to wake her-he really didn't even know when she had finally relaxed and fell asleep-and trying to keep some sort of warmth near her.

Zero's muscles ached, and he stretched his long arms above him, trying to relieve some of the knots, but it did no good. He took his next best option, and went to the washroom. Turning on the shower water as hot as it could get, the room quickly filled with humid steam. He stripped himself of his wrinkled, cold uniform-he hadn't even bothered changing out of it when he got in last night-and stepped in, sliding the glass door behind him. The water scalded his skin, leaving angry red marks down his arms and back, but the pain that came with that distracted him from the ache in his body and chest. Good things couldn't last forever though, and soon the water ran cold, forcing the temperamental teen out of the shower. Dressed in only his black dress pants with a towel hanging around his neck, he went rummaging about for another uniform shirt. Water dripped from his hair, falling against his neck and trailing down his bare skin. Finding the item of his pursuit, he merely threw the article of clothing on his bed and sank down in a chair, his lean form hunched over, hands covering his face. A ragged sigh passed through his lips, and he shut his eyes, willing reality to blend together with his dreams. The doorbell rang and reality came crashing back down around him. Not caring about his lack of being fully dressed, he threw the door open, just as the person on the other side was about to ring the bell again.

"Oh, my." Chairman Cross pushed Zero back into his apartment, trying to keep roaming eyes off of his scantly clad body. "Why are you so under dressed?" Zero only scowled, as though it should have been the most obvious thing. The man took notice of the towel still hanging around his shoulders, and nodded, patting at it affectionately. Zero resisted backing away from the man who had been his legal guardian for the largest part of his life and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do you want?"

"I have something for you, Zero-kun. Here," he thrust a small metal container towards him, the contents inside rattling against the sides. Zero took it from him and flipped the lid open with his index finger, scooting the little white pills around and, grimacing, shut it once more and placed it back in the Chairman's hand.

"I don't need them."

"But, you told me you were out of them...," Chairman Cross was confused. He knew for a fact that Zero had mentioned being out of blood tablets the other day, and surely he wasn't...feeding.

"I am. But, I don't need them."

"Why not? Surely you're not-," another scowl was given as an answer before he could even finish his sentence. "Zero, you can't starve yourself like this. They might not be as great as the...real thing," he cleared his throat, placing the tablet box down on the dresser, "but they're better than nothing."

"They certainly weren't better than nothing when I was on my way to Level E."

Chairman Cross shivered at Zero's words. The young vampire had been so close to losing all sense of his humanity to his bloodlust, finally being saved by the one man that took his daughter from him. Kaname Kuran. He supposed though that he should be thankful for him saving his life, because he didn't know what he would've done if he'd lost both of his children. Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, he finally coaxed Zero around to face him.

"That's the past now, Zero. You're not the same person you were then. Please, just use the tablets. I hate seeing you let yourself suffer so much." He left with those words.

Zero ran a hand through his almost dry hair, taking deep breaths as thoughts of his past threatened to overcome him. He knew that Chairman Cross was right. What good would it do anybody for him to starve? It didn't help the burn in his throat, and it certainly didn't help the safety of the humans he encountered on a daily basis.

_"I know you're up to something though...You wouldn't hang around Wakaba so much if you weren't. What is it? Does she remind you of your little princess?"_

"No." He stopped that train of thought before it even began. It was only natural that he and Yori would've ended up bonding a little more. They had been a friend of a friend, and with the middleman gone, the two opposite sides would attract towards each other. But, they weren't even that close. Not even a year of it just being them had proved in anything close to resembling a friendship. They were more like acquaintances. And besides, it seemed now as though Yori had that Naomi girl to hang around with.

_"Hi! I'm Matsuki Naomi!"_

Naomi Matsuki. A part of him didn't like her, and he didn't even know her. But, he just brushed it off as being wary to any new person coming into the Academy after all that had taken place. Forgetting all prior thoughts of them, he began dressing for the day, ensuring he made himself choke down one of the vile tablets before leaving for school.

♕♕♕

Yori wasn't entirely too sure what had happened, but she did know she looked a mess. As she examined herself in the mirror, she saw her usually slightly waved hair now hung limp, save for the few odd pieces sticking up at random angles. She fought hard with her brush and hands to tame them, but to no avail. The rebellious pieces only teased her. The formings of dark shadows was just visible under her wide eyes, and they weren't the same bright color they always were. Now, they were red and puffy, making her look as though she had cried all night.

Well, she did, basically. But, she didn't want everyone else to know that.

Her memories were fuzzy after a certain point from last night. She remembered crouching on the ground, and Zero finding her there, but after that, it was all a blur. And she certainly could not figure out how she got back to her room, unless...

She gasped, face flushing red from embarrassment. Surely he didn't! But, that was the only explanation as to how things happened.

"I'm so stupid," she groaned, shame rising at the thought of making him go out of his way like that.

"You're not stupid, Sayori-san."

She looked in the mirror again and saw Naomi standing behind her, smiling and already dressed. Compared to Yori, she looked perfect.

She took a few steps towards her until she was right behind the shorter girl.

"You're very smart, actually. Without you, I never would have finished my homework last night!"

Yori waved her hand in denial.

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Naomi-san. You're very smart, too."

Naomi practically shined at the compliment.

"Thank you, Sayori-san!" she turned around, ready to grab her bag, when she straightened up as though she had forgotten something. "Oh, do you want some help with your hair?" Yori raised her eyebrows in question. "I noticed your battle with it earlier, and it seemed to be winning. I could show you some different hairstyles that will make it stay down for the entire day, if you'd like."

Nodding her head, she sat on her bed while Naomi went after her astray hair with a comb and careful fingers.

♕♕♕

"Naomi-san, you're a lifesaver!"

"Well, I don't know about that. But, definitely a hair saver."

The two girls giggled as they walked to their history class together. Yori would occasionally reach up to touch the two little braids Naomi had somehow managed to get her hair to go into, pinning them both together neatly at the back of her head. The rest of her hair still hung loose, the edges flirting with her cheeks and chin.

"Quit messing with them! You'll mess them up," Naomi berated her teasingly and pulled her hand away from her hair.

"Okay, I'll stop bothering them," Yori laughed.

"Hey, look. It's that mean guy from yesterday." Naomi pointed in front of them, and Yori followed her finger, eyes landing on a disgruntled looking Zero leaning up against the wall. Immediately, a warm blush took over her face, and she bowed her head to avoid him seeing. "Sayori-san, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I, uh, think I might be coming down with something," she tried to sound reassuring, but Naomi didn't buy it. The taller girl stopped her and placed the back of her hand against her forehead, measuring for any slight change in temperature degree.

"You do feel a little warm. Would you like to go to the nurse?"

"No, no!" Yori shouted, jerking backwards. Her outburst caught Zero's attention and left Naomi standing there, watching her like she was a wounded animal. "I mean, don't worry about me. Really. I'll be fine." She continued walking towards her class, silently asking for Naomi to follow, which she did. However, it seemed as though someone had different plans for her once she reached the doorway.

"Wakaba."

Yori froze, her hand just barely an inch from the doorknob. She refused to let herself look at him, inwardly yelling at herself for not paying attention to how close he was to the classroom.

Zero pushed himself away from the wall, arms crossed. He had abandoned his uniform blazer, replacing it with a dark gray jacket that had buckles going down it. His pale lavender eyes traveled over to the girl next to her, and they narrowed a bit, before locking with Yori's again.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Naomi, sensing his hostility towards her presence, stepped away from Yori and closer to the door.

"Go ahead, Sayori-san. If you happen to be late, I'll tell the teacher you're not feeling well, okay?"

"Oh, thank you, Naomi-san," Yori offered her a grateful smile, which she returned before walking into the classroom. She turned back towards Zero, only to find that he wasn't standing there anymore, but already halfway down the hall. Figuring he wanted her to follow him, she sneaked past the open door and hurried after him.

♕♕♕

He stopped walking once he reached the horse stables. White Lily neighed in delight when she saw him, pounding her hooves against the ground.

"It's good to see you, too, girl," he reached over and ran his hand down her mane, causing her to huff with pleasure. He finally heard Yori panting behind him, and turned to see her with her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"Don't...walk so...fast," she complained between pants. Her braids had come loose while she ran, the pins long gone, leaving the little hairs free to do as they pleased. Zero had to bite back a laugh at how ruffled she looked.

"Maybe you're just out of shape."

She raised her head to glare at him, eyes narrowed.

"What did you want, anyways?" She didn't mean to sound rude, but he had made her chase after him all the way to the horse stables, _and_ he was going to make her late for class. So, maybe she did mean to.

He took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Is everything alright?" He was never the one to concern himself with other people's well-being. They were what they were, and he accepted it as is. But since he couldn't seem to shake the scene from last night out of his head, he decided maybe asking her would help alleviate some of the guilt he was feeling.

His question threw Yori for a loop. She may not have known him that well, but she did know he never bothered with others feelings, unless it was Yuuki's. She mindlessly began playing with her fingers and averted her eyes from him.

"Of course everything's alright. Last night was a mistake." That's what it was. She had never intended for anyone to see her in that state.

"A mistake?" His condescending tone proved he didn't believe her. "Crying isn't a mistake a person can make."

"Well, there's a first for everything." Heat crept up her neck, and she wished she could curl up in a ball and disappear. Really, this whole situation was humiliating.

Zero could hear her heartbeat pick up in speed, causing blood to rush to her neck and cheeks, flushing her face red. The wind blowing around them captured her scent, forcing it in his face. She smelled like amber and roses. The burn in his throat doubled in pain, the tablet he had taken this morning seeming to have done nothing for his hunger. Not whenever this wonderful smelling person was right in front of him...

He bit down on his tongue, drawing his own blood, repulsed by his thoughts. He still loathed what he was, and the fact that he was having such thoughts about the girl before him made him sick. Yori still refused to look at him, which was incredible luck. Maybe there was some God helping him out. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he barely heard the end of her sentence.

"...won't happen again. I'm sorry." She bowed quickly and sped off in the direction of the Academy, never once glancing behind her.

Zero felt frozen, as though all of his muscles had locked in place, but his mind was reeling. The words that Takamiya and Cross had said to him, all those blood tablets in his dresser. And the way she smelled. He fell to ground and slammed his head against White Lily's stable door, causing a ruckus amongst the horses. He knew he'd regret doing that later, already feeling the pounding at the back of his head. Curling one of his legs up towards his chest, he propped his elbow up on his knee and pressed his forehead against his palm, fingers gripping tightly in his hair. White Lily lowered her head, nuzzling the top of his softly, before...

"You weirdo," Zero deadpanned, trying to shake her off while she chewed on his hair. "I'll be bald if you keep this up."

White Lily neighed, almost as though she was laughing at his expense.

He thought for a moment, after he got the horse to relinquish his hair, and came up with two options: he could continue coming to class, encountering everybody, and ultimately putting their lives' in danger, or, he could lock himself up in his apartment and feed off of tablets for the next few hundred years.

Personally, he liked the second option, but he knew Chairman Cross would not stand for him dropping out of high school. But, that man had no clue the extent Zero's hunger went to. It revolted him, made him want to put an end himself on multiple occasions, but he'd tried that before, only to have a hysterical Yuuki finally stop him. Not that he planned on trying it again; he had a job to do, now. Takamiya, Cross, Yagari and he himself had to keep their eyes on the vampires at all times when they were in the company of humans. It was almost as though they'd become security at the Nobles' and Purebloods' little get togethers, watching for any slip up that would give them permission to attack. It was what they waited for, every time.

♕♕♕

The teacher wasn't angry at her when she burst into the room. Naomi must have told her she wasn't feeling well, and the fact that her face was probably beet red backed up the claim nicely. Yori took her seat, which was right in front of Naomi, feeling a bit lightheaded.

"Good to see you made it back, Sayori-san," Naomi whispered. Yori nodded and went to pull out her notebook, hand trembling.

"Class, who can tell me what events led to the first World War?"

Yori's vision began to blur, and suddenly she felt like she was suffocating from the heat. She desperately waved her hands in front of her face, trying to relieve herself, but it did no good.

"Sayori-san?"

The teacher looked up at the students, focusing on Yori. "Yes, Wakaba?"

Yori shook her head, or at least she thought she did, wanting to get rid of the wave of nausea that had swept over her.

"Wakaba, are you alright?"

Her breaths became labored, and she began to panic, the heat on her body escalating.

"Yori-chan!"

Everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full story posted here ( ´థ౪థ)σ’`ﾞ https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4164410/


	5. Naive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito's a naughty boy (who keeps secrets pretty well)

The first thing that he noticed when he walked in was all the white. A white bed backed up into a corner, covered in several thick, white blankets with a very pale girl tucked snug underneath them. Her eyes were closed, face relaxed, and wild hair surrounding her head like a golden brown halo. She was the epitome of innocence, and resembled an angel.

"Poor little thing. The high fever caused her to pass out."

Cross Academy's nurse, a friendly looking and stout woman with rosy cheeks, replaced the cloth on her forehead, watching her with sad eyes.

"How long will she be like this?"

His eyes flickered over to the person who spoke; Chairman Cross. He hadn't even seen the man standing there, completely quiet with his hands folded in front of him. Without his boisterous attitude, he blended in to the background very well.

"I can't really say, Headmaster," she pulled a thermometer out of her pocket and forced it into Yori's tightly closed mouth. When she pulled it back out, she shook her head. "She could easily stay in this state until this fever goes down."

Chairman Cross nodded, his lips drawn in a thin line, before he turned to face the young man hovering in the doorway.

"Come on in, Zero."

He'd been on his way to...somewhere, he wasn't too sure of his destination, when the history teacher ran out of her room, Yori in her arms. Naomi had been behind her, but he stopped her, not letting her leave until she told him what had happened. And that was how he ended up in the infirmary, watching a sick, now sterile smelling Yori, take shallow breaths while trying to fight a high fever. Slowly, he sauntered into the room, taking his spot by Chairman Cross. If not for his clothes, he would've faded in with the backdrop of the room easily, his hair just a few shades darker than the pristine white surrounding them, but the black made him stick out like a sore thumb.

"What's her temperature now?"

"It's about thirty-eight degrees*. Just keep an eye on her and soak the cloth in that basin of ice water when it warms up. And please, if she were to worsen, come get me." Both men nodded to her before she went to another part of the infirmary to check on another patient. They could barely hear her basic questions of their well-being despite them both standing stock still and silent.

Chairman Cross broke the ice with a well-thought out statement. "Well, I suppose it's in order that I contact her parents, just in case she were to worsen. Would you be alright watching her while I do so?" He eyed Zero warily, not too sure what to think of the way he looked.

Zero nodded, never taking his eyes off of the girl's sleeping form. The older man sighed quietly and reached into his pocket, taking hold of Zero's own hand and pressing some small items in it.

"Chairman, I've been-,"

"It's for a 'just in case'," he smiled warmly and backed out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

A pregnant silence filled the room, and honestly, he didn't really know whether he trusted himself or not. They had completely sterilized her and the room, leaving behind a very pungent smell, but just under it was her scent. His hands and teeth clenched, a tactic he had so recently acquired, trying to quell the despicable urge. A simple wooden chair had been placed by her bed, so he took his place in it, having become her designated guardian for the time being. The devil watching an angel. He derided the thought. Reaching a hand out, he felt of the cloth laying against her face. It had very rapidly become warm-the nurse had just soaked it a few moments ago-so he removed it from her hot skin, replacing it with his hand. Unconsciously, the girl turned towards the new source of relief, nudging against his palm to press it closer to her. He felt a slight sense of discomfort at her easiness of being so near him, even in her fever-induced sleep, and he considered backing away from her, lifting his hand up briefly in indecision. But then she began to stir, tossing her head from agitation when her hair fell against her forehead, aggravating her skin, and from the uncomfortable heat that came in the absence of his hand. Slowly, her blurry eyes cracked open, but quickly screwed shut once more when they were met with the bright light above her.

A few minutes passed, and when she didn't open her eyes again, Zero figured the fever must have stolen her consciousness again, so he hesitantly laid his hand against her forehead once more, marveling at the way she moved towards it again. He noticed she felt the slightest bit hotter, but didn't think much of it, instead busying himself with moving the hair sticking against her clammy neck away with his other hand. She rasped out a sigh in her sleep, her warm breath feathering over his fingers, sending a chill up his spine. Her pale lips were parted, and her breath rattled and whistled, hinting that she was congested.

"Idiot," Zero whispered, brushing her bangs back gently. "I told you you would get sick."

♕♕♕

An hour passed, and still there was no change in Yori's condition. In fact, she had seemingly gotten worse, her breath coming in short, shallow gasps that made her frail chest heave. Zero had tried to find the nurse, but he had no such luck, and he couldn't just leave her here by herself to go on a wild hunt for the spastic woman.

"How is she?"

He almost jumped at the sound of her voice, almost, but then he wanted to throttle her. Where had she been?!

"Worse," he stated simply, backing away from her wisely as the nurse barreled towards the girl's vulnerable figure, thermometer already in hand.

"Oh dear," she muttered, and before he could ask what was wrong, she rushed out of the room, running down the hall and shouting for Chairman Cross to come quickly. He stood there, stuck between going back to her side and going after the nurse, when she reappeared with Chairman Cross at her heels. He didn't acknowledge Zero still being there-or the fact that the girl did not, in fact, have any bite marks on her neck-wouldn't he be proud?-and fluttered worriedly over Yori.

"I called her father, but he was in a very important meeting and said he couldn't take the call." His words disgusted Zero. Her own father considered his work more important than his daughter's health, which was seemingly deteriorating fast. "What can we do?"

"We don't have any other option than taking her to the hospital. Parental permission or not, she needs medical assistance," the nurse was already tugging at Yori's arms, trying to get her up in a sitting position, but she groaned from being moved and began to thrash in her grip. "Come on, dear, you need to sit up."

"Let me handle her."

The two adults stopped their frantic movements and turned to face Zero, astounded looks on their faces'. He payed them no mind though and moved to her bedside, removed the nurse's hands from her, and wrapped a hand around her arm to hold her up long enough to situate her upper half against one of his arms, the other arm holding behind her knees. Her entire body was scorching hot, and she was fitful, trying to fight against being moved, but at the same time relieved by his slightly colder body temperature. Not even waiting for the others, he walked out of the room.

Chairman Cross was stupefied. He had _never_ seen Zero show any care towards another, always remaining closed off and distant. And ever since a year ago, even more so. He had handled the ill girl with such care, though. Storing his questioning thoughts in a little corner to ask him later, he and the nurse hurriedly followed after him.

♕♕♕

Doctors rushed in and out of rooms while patients clung to their IV poles, stumbling down the halls. Zero clung to Yori for dear life when one of them would get a little too close to her, not wanting her to contract whatever it may be that they had.

Chairman Cross waited semi-patiently for a nurse at the help desk, but when one never showed, he banged loudly on it, demanding someone help them this instant. A skittish looking woman of about twenty appeared, her eyes almost as wide as the round glasses perched on her nose with fright.

"May I-I help you, s-sir?" Her voice was shaky, as well as her whole being.

"We've got a very sick girl here!" he motioned behind him like a madman, and the nurse began to calm down as she approached Zero and Yori. Zero's grip on her tightened a fraction as she felt of her forehead and pulse.

"Are you her husband?" It was an innocent question directed towards him, only because of course she didn't know any better, but it made Zero falter.

"No, no, no," Chairman Cross supplied hastily in place of Zero's lost voice, causing the nurse to turn back towards him. "She's just a student. She's not married."

"Then, are you her father?"

The man seemed to deflate at the mention of being someone's father, but he kept himself together, knowing they were dealing with a very pressing matter.

"No, I am not. We tried to contact her father, but he was tied up. I am the Headmaster of Cross Academy, the school she attends. So, as of now, I am her guardian." He tapped his fingers against his forearm impatiently while the nurse pulled up some paperwork.

"What's her name?"

"Wakaba Sayori."

"Alright, and do you know how old she is?"

"Seventeen. She just turned seventeen last month."

The nurse shuffled through some more papers, all while nodding her head, finally pulling out what she needed. Instead of speaking to them again, she rushed off in the direction they had seen several doctors going, coming back with an elder looking gentleman who had graying hair and a stern face.

"What's the condition?"

"High fever, difficult pinpointing pulse, and difficulty breathing, Dr. Tsukishima."

The man, Dr. Tsukishima, approached Zero and ripped Yori out of his arms. She moaned and turned her head against him, nuzzling his starchy white coat. When Chairman Cross attempted to follow him, he halted him in his tracks.

"I need you all to wait out here. We'll run a few tests on her, and when we've got something figured out, we'll let you know." He gave them that ultimatum, which brooked no room for argument, and took Yori through a set of double doors.

"Well, I suppose that's all we can do, now. Wait," Chairman Cross took a seat in one of the plastic chairs lined along the wall, crossing his legs and thrumming his fingers along his calf.

"I'd best be getting back to the school, Headmaster." The nurse bowed respectfully as he nodded to her and took her leave so she could tend to the less ill students at the Academy. They didn't stay in silence, for there was too much beeping and wailing going on to make that statement. But they themselves didn't speak a word, one watching the doors while the other watched him in a curious silence.

It was a while before he spoke up. "Zero-kun?" Zero arched an eyebrow, refusing to look anywhere else besides those doors. "You're...acting different."

He suppressed a groan. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, the way you treated Yori-chan just then. I've never seen you act that way."

"She's sick."

"I know, but still. It almost seems to me as though she's breaking you out of your old habits." He didn't mean any harm by his observation at all, but the young man took it in a completely different context.

"Look, I don't know what delusional ideas run through your and Takamiya's head, but I suggest you put an end to them. There's nothing going on with me and that girl, so why don't you all do yourselves and me a favor and stop this now." He stormed out of the hospital just as Dr. Tsukishima reappeared.

"Headmaster Cross, we have ran a few vital sign tests on her, as well as some blood work. We're still waiting for those results, but right now, it's looking as though she may have a rather severe case of pneumonia."

♕♕♕

He could never seem to catch a break. First, Takamiya had come at him with absurd accusations, and now even Chairman Cross had seemed to join the fiendish game. It was almost as though they gained pleasure from trying to make him squirm. He refused to give them that satisfaction though, remaining cold and aloof.

"Ah, Kiryuu?"

Zero wished he had never even come outside when he heard that provoking, lilting voice.

"What are you doing here, Kaito?"

An impish grin spread on the young teacher's face.

"I heard about Wakaba fainting in class. I went to go check up on her, but the nurse told me she had been brought here. How is she doing?" He was mocking Zero, attempting to push him over the edge. Getting the stoic hunter all riled up was the only form of entertainment he had nowadays.

"That's none of your business. Besides, isn't it a little inappropriate for a male teacher to come check up on one of his female students?"

Takamiya seemed to think his words over, but then shook his head, chuckling. He punched Zero's shoulder in a friendly manner and walked through the entrance doors.

"Oh Zero. Sometimes you can be so naive."

Ready with a rebuttal, an agonizing scream ripped through the air, stopping his non-existent side of the argument and sending the expert hunter sprinting down the streets. All thoughts of Takamiya and the sick girl abandoned, he combed through every alleyway quickly and efficiently, coming up empty handed until he at last spotted his target. Unsheathing his Bloody Rose from the inside of his jacket, he cocked the gun, aiming it at the back of the things head. It turned its head to the side, giving him a glimpse of its gruesome face and burning red eyes.

"Back off," Zero threatened lowly, noticing the trembling girl pinned to the wall beneath the beast, pushing the barrel closer to its head. It finally turned to face him, and he determined the person, the man it once was couldn't have been much older than himself, but the crazed look in his eyes showed he had lost the battle to his bloodlust a long time ago. He was nothing more than a savage bloodsucker now. Not even hesitating, Zero knocked the Level E to the ground, held the Bloody Rose to its forehead and pulled the trigger, watching as it dissolved to ashes before him.

"Are you...," he trailed off when he turned his head to check on the girl who had almost become its victim, finding that she was no longer there, having fled when it was distracted. He tilted his head back, silvery fringe falling over his closed eyes, chilled at the images that flashed behind his eyelids, thinking of how close he had been, and he pinched the bridge of his nose to try and ward off the headache stabbing beneath the surface, when he remembered something.

He had stormed out of the hospital before they heard anything. He had left her there with Takamiya, a man who seemed to have an unhealthy interest in her, in close proximity. But, if he were to show back up, would that only make him and Chairman Cross even more curious, give them the go-ahead to continue questioning him about their absurd conclusions?

It didn't help that he also blamed himself for Yori falling ill. He hadn't forced her to stay outside, but he could have been more forceful in trying to get her to go back inside. She wasn't an illness-resistant vampire like him, and was way more susceptible to the cold than he ever would have been.

"Damn it," he cursed and stormed off back to the hospital, concealing his gun back inside of his jacket, and convincing himself all the while that he just refused to leave her in the care of Kaito Takamiya.

♕♕♕

"Sir, you can't-sir! You can't go in there!"

Ignoring the meek nurse's order, he pulled the door to Yori's room open, calculating eyes scanning for any sign of the two nuisances. They were no where to be found. The nurse mumbled something incoherent and stomped off somewhere when he yanked the door closed. He hooked the leg of a nearby chair with his foot and dragged it over to the side of her bed, sitting on the edge and crossing his lanky legs. He looked over her sleeping figure slowly. She rested peacefully, no longer tossing in agitation, supposedly under the effects of sedatives to tame her fever. He took a deep breath with intention of exhaling, until he caught a whiff of something permeating the area directly around Yori. He stood up, the chair knocking over with his abrupt movements, and leaned as close to her as he dared without touching her. His spine straightened when he found where the scent was exactly. It was strongest near her face and neck, but it also spread scarcely over her arms and torso. He gingerly lifted her hand and brought it closer to him, noticing the smell was concentrated heavily there as well.

It wasn't so much where the smell was on her that made him go rigid, but what it belonged to. Or rather who. Kaito Takamiya. That man's scent was _all over_ her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *38 degrees C is roughly 101 degrees F  
> Full story posted here ( ´థ౪థ)σ’`ﾞ https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4164410/


	6. Bitter Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't you see, Zero? I am Sayori Wakaba's fiancé."

Her condition worsened overnight. The nurses had bathed her soon after Zero was, more or less, forcibly removed from her room, redressing her in a soft cotton sleep set, taking her damp uniform to be cleaned. Her tangled hair had been brushed out, no longer resembling a bird's nest. Dr. Tsukishima had been in on a few occasions as the night progressed, checking her vitals and reviewing the reports ran by the nurses. Her fever spiked around midnight, sending them all in a flurry, trying to lower the raging heat storm within her. She had yet to awaken, but thankfully for her, breathing had seemed to become a little easier.

The next morning brought little change. A tad bit of color had returned to her, a lovely peach spreading along her cheeks and nose, and her eyes would flutter when something would touch her, but she still had a high fever.

Once visiting hours rolled around, Zero was the first to show up to see her, to no one's surprise. It was the weekend, so he no longer donned his normal attire, replacing his uniform with dark slacks, a white sweater and a long, white trench coat. His boots clicked softly against the tiled floor of the hospital room, and he took his spot from yesterday, right beside her bed. The first thing he noticed was that she wasn't as messy as she had been yesterday, and that that horrid smell had worn off tremendously, her rosy scent being the dominant one, now.

He had swallowed down half the container of the bitter tablets before leaving his apartment to help.

The curtains of the small window were drawn back, allowing the warm morning sunlight to stream in, casting a gentle gold light across her face. He watched her as she slept, breathing softly through her mouth, and cautiously allowed his fingers to inch closer to her hand. Once his fingertips brushed against her skin, she shifted, causing him to pull his hand back. Thoughts of Takamiya's scent being on her invaded his state of mind, and he begrudgingly wondered if she moved when he touched her.

"Whatever," he growled and crossed his arms, resolute in not coming into contact with her any longer. He was only there on obligation, anyways; that, plus, Chairman Cross was unbelievably swamped with paperwork, both for the school and Association. So, that left only him to really come and check up on her. Him, and that Naomi girl, but he hadn't seen her anywhere near here.

"Sayori-san, are you aw-oh. Hello, Kiryuu-san."

He thought too soon. Lifting his hand, he motioned the girl in with two fingers, not bothering to speak to her. He could hear her nervous heartbeat as she walked in, but it didn't seem to affect him whatsoever. He thought nothing of it, though. She entered his line of vision, oddly dressed in her school uniform, with a large bouquet of white roses in her hands. Placing them on Yori's bedside table, she nodded in approval before facing him and noticing him eyeing her attire curiously. A deep blush spread across her cheeks.

"I forgot to change last night. I was so worried about Sayori-san," she glanced down at Yori. "And I couldn't change this morning, either. Chairman Cross asked me early if I could bring this to her. It was delivered to the Academy for her this morning." He'd learned that he would always hear about things useless to him from this girl the second he actually met her, so he just nodded and lowered his chin to chest, signaling he no longer wished to be spoken to. "I'm just going to stay here for a little while."

"I wouldn't if I were you." Those were the first civil words Zero had spoken towards Naomi, but he didn't look at her. He took microscopic baby steps when dealing with someone new.

"Why not?" she sounded offended, and he could just picture the way her face looked at that moment. He uncrossed his arms and motioned to Yori.

"Supposedly, she's contagious," his gaze flickered up to her face. Baby steps. "You wouldn't want to end up in here like her, would you?"

Naomi stared at him, perplexed.

"But, you're staying here with her," she pointed out, her voice rising a little from her clear frustration with him. "If she's so contagious, then shouldn't you not be with her, either?" She was quite the perceptive one, much like Yori, but she did it in a way that made her seem like she knew it all. Which irked him to no end.

"I've been around her for two days, and nothing's wrong with me. I'm certain if I was going to get sick, I would've by now," he lied smoothly.

"I was in class with her, and I'm still perfectly healthy!" Naomi refused to back down, stomping her foot in defiance. By now, she was yelling. Yori moaned in discontent from her loud voice.

"I think it's best that you leave, Matsuki." Civil manners tossed to the side, Zero clutched his hand around the guard railing of Yori's bed, ready to keep Naomi away from her.

The brunette haired girl huffed, her feathers ruffled, and turned on her heel, stomping out of the room.

"Just because you're in love with her doesn't mean you can keep her all to yourself!" she yelled at him and slammed the door shut.

♕♕♕

Naomi pressed her back against the wall, breathing heavily. He had pulled at her nerves to no end; he deserved to be yelled at! But then she thought through their short-lived conversation, and stifled a gasp when it registered with her what her last words were to him.

_"Just because you're in love with her doesn't mean you can keep her all to yourself!"_

Given, Yori had never spoken of whatever kind of relationship it was that was transpiring between her and Zero, and didn't ever bring it up, so Naomi thought little of it. At least, on her side. But, the few times she had seen Zero around her made her curious. He was always readily holding on to her, or wanting to speak to her, or even just staring at her. Like the other day, when they saw him outside of their classroom. He had hardly even acknowledged her existence, his eyes trained only on Yori. It was obvious that she would have come up with that conclusion, that the mean-spirited guy was in love with her friend. Keeping her proclamation steadfast in her head, she left the hospital.

♕♕♕

To say he was shocked was an understatement. Naomi's words left him in a state of awe, dread seeping through his bones as he mentally added another person to the list of "enemies." Just how many people would come up with that ludicrous idea?! While he wasn't the most emotional person, he had always kept those he cared for close. And, up until a year ago, he had only had one friend; Yuuki. And since she was gone, Yori had been _her best friend_ , making her almost seem like a replacement to her. But if he thought that, he considered himself cruel. Yori had been nothing but kind towards him, obviously not wanting to pour her pity on him, instead branching out from her comfort zone and offering him something everyone could use at the moment. Friendship. So no, he did not see her as a replacement. Just not so much a close friend as Yuuki had been yet.

"You're making my life so difficult," he chided her playfully, rising and ruffling her hair, going to look at her present. It was a simple bouquet, tied neatly with a velvet pink ribbon. He plucked a petal from one of the smaller roses and held it between his thumb and forefinger. It was soft, as most all rose petals were, and the color suited her well. Soft, white, simple, pure. So much like her.

A square object underneath the bouquet finally caught his attention, and he pulled it out, turning it over. It was an envelope with Yori's full name signed on it in elegant cursive. He sat it back down, still occupying himself with the petal, and was going to go back to his seat when a thought came to him. Glancing at her, he watched as her chest rose and fell, features still with deep sleep.

"Well, you won't be up for a while," he cleverly excused his actions as he slipped a finger under the seal of the envelope and pulled out the small paper. Whoever wrote it obviously didn't have much to say to her, because the paper was no bigger than an index card. Moving over to the window, he held the sheet in the light directly, scanning over it, finally finding the signature.

_Father._

So, it was a letter from her father. Thoroughly interested in what he had to say to her since he couldn't even come visit her while she was sick, he began to read the letter.

> _Sayori,_
> 
> _I received word from the Academy that you are ill. I am sorry I could not come to visit you, but you know how busy things can get. Please, get better soon. Here are your favorite flowers to brighten your days. I hope you are staying focused on your studies, and not letting any of those crazy dreams of yours get to your head. Also, do not be fooling around with any of those boys' at school. Remember, you are an engaged woman._

Zero balked at those words. Not able to think them over properly, he went on to read the end of the letter.

> _Which reminds me, your big day is fast approaching. I meant to tell you this sooner, but your fiancé will be presenting himself to you in a few days. I do believe he has already arrived. I know this is not traditional, but you do understand, don't you? I hope you approve of him. Good luck, my dear daughter._
> 
> _Father_

Engaged? Fiancé? He really couldn't believe the letter was the real deal. He had never heard her or Yuuki mention anything about her being engaged. And while he hadn't been the most interested in Yori's personal affairs before, he did know that Yuuki would have been bursting at the seams from excitement for her friend. But then, the letter also said he would be presenting himself to her in a few days, and that he hoped she approved of him. That meant it was an arranged marriage.

His limbs felt heavy and numb as he put the letter back in the envelope and under the roses once more. He didn't even pay attention to Yori as he vanished out of the room, completely missing her eyes beginning to flutter open.

♕♕♕

"Takamiya!"

Takamiya looked up from the tests he was grading-really, he hadn't given these kids' that study session for his benefit-when Zero forced the door shut behind him, advancing menacingly towards him. He tilted his head to the side and smiled a little.

"Can I help you, Zero? Oh, have you checked up on Wakaba today?"

Zero stopped right in front of his desk and slammed his hands down on it.

"I told you to stay away from her," he growled, lavender eyes flashing grey with danger.

Takamiya rose from his seat and placed a firm hand against Zero's chest, pushing him back.

"What a temper you have," he reproached. "You should really keep that in check. It makes you unpleasant," smirking, he added, "you'll never get a girlfriend that way."

It was a repeat of past events as his back met with the chalkboard, his shirt clutched tightly in Zero's white-knuckled hands.

"What was your scent doing on her?" He hadn't been able to unleash his anger until that moment, and he was giving all he had.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Zero pushed Takamiya against the board harder, his forearms pressed against his torso to pin him there.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about, Kaito. I could smell you all over Yori!" He was too enraged to notice his slip up, but it stunned Takamiya. He wiggled one of his hands to his pocket, pulling out a thin strip of metal.

"I'd watch it if I were you, Kiryuu," he tapped his shin with his foot, drawing his attention down to the object in his hand. A bracelet. "I am a vampire hunter, you know. And, despite your views on it, it doesn't change the fact that you're a vampire."

Zero deliberated for a moment longer before relinquishing his hold on the older hunter. Takamiya straightened his shirt and tie, pocketing his bracelet.

"So, it's Yori now? What happened to Wakaba?"

"Shut it, Takamiya."

"Really though, I'm curious. After all, you were the one who told me I was insane at thinking she was your girlfriend. You're quite the enigma. Unless," he took a seat once more and slung his arm over the back of the chair, amused by his leverage, "maybe I'm not. Maybe I just had the whole situation wrong. I think you've got unrequited feelings for the little angel. And, that's your problem." He grinned like a Cheshire cat who had just caught the canary when he finished.

"You have no idea how wrong you are," Zero snarled.

"Oh, am I? Then please enlighten me, Zero, because the way you're acting right now, anyone would think you're in love with her!"

That was the second time that someone had used the word love when referring to him and Yori. But, they were wrong. He placed his hand over his face, watching Takamiya through his fingers.

"Don't you know, Kaito? She's _engaged_. Off-limits to everyone, including you. So it'd be in your best interest to end whatever attraction you're harboring towards her. Unless you want her fiancé to beat you up," the words were acrid, but he'd say them just to keep him away from her. He believed he held the upper hand now. He had guessed that Takamiya had been at least a little attracted to her when he said he thought she was cute, and his scent covering her body yesterday proved him to be correct.

He made it halfway to the door when Takamiya spoke once more.

"Well, that does sound like it would hurt, but I honestly think that beating myself up wouldn't be too easy. Actually, it would look quite comical," he tugged on his tie and pretended to punch himself in the face, chuckling quietly.

Zero's face went blank and paler than usual, eyes cold and void of all emotion.

"What are you talking about?" he spoke slowly, his stomach twisting in knots as his mind produced the one answer he absolutely did not want to hear.

Takamiya stayed silent for what felt like years. Then a victorious smile took hold of his mouth and he mentally applauded himself with a job well-done.

"Don't you see, Zero? _I_ am Sayori Wakaba's fiancé."

♕♕♕

"Oh, look who's awake!"

Chairman Cross raced over to the groggy girl, wrapping her in a tight bear hug.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, Yori-chan!" he wailed, tearing up. She winced slightly from the force of his hug, having just woken up a few hours ago. Her temperature had gone down a stupendous amount, now teetering between normal and barely a fever.

"I'm sorry, Chairman Cross. You must have been worried."

He nodded against her shoulder before holding her at arms length.

"You had us all worried, dear Yori-chan. You even had Zero-kun on edge."

That shocked her, but she was too disoriented to think on it a lot.

"I'm sorry," she apologized once more, wrapping her small hand around his larger one and smiling at him. He poked her nose and turned his head, catching sight of the roses on the table.

"Oh, right, right! These came for you today," he picked them up and thrust them in her shaky hands, the petals tickling her nose and making her sneeze.

"They're beautiful. Who're they from?" she sniffed the roses, smiling fondly at their sweet smell, before breaking out in a small coughing fit.

Chairman Cross patted her back soothingly and scratched his head.

"I don't know," he turned his head side to side, waving his hands around crazily when he spotted the envelope. "Here we go!" He picked it up and handed that to her as well, parking himself on the edge of her bed. He watched as she tried to pry the paper out of the envelope, but the tremors in her fingers made them too weak to manage. "Would you like me to?"

She nodded gratefully, her warm eyes shining with gratitude, and handed him the envelope.

"Alright. Let's see, what do we have here...okay. Sayori," he began to read aloud. At the same moment, another person entered the room. "Hm, I am sorry I could not come visit you...I hope you are staying focused...," he skimmed through it, only reading her bits of it, but she didn't mind. She was tired, her body still drained and sore from fighting such a powerful illness. She looked over towards the door, only to find Zero standing there, staring directly at her. He looked far away, as though he wasn't really there. "...you are an engaged woman. Which reminds me-hold up! Did that say engaged?!" Chairman Cross stuck his nose to the paper, reading over the words several times.

Yori's blood ran cold. No one knew about her engagement, not even Yuuki had, and she had meant for it to stay that way. Her wide eyes were glued to Zero, who seemed unaffected by the words. He just watched her, a cold fury flashing in his darkened eyes. Chairman Cross seemed to finally become aware of the silence and looked up from the letter, finding Zero for himself.

"Zero-kun! Did you know that Yori-chan is engaged?" he questioned, feeling stung from being left out.

Zero didn't answer him, his mind preoccupied with rampant thoughts, replaying several conversations at once.

_"Just because you're in love with her doesn't mean you can keep her all to yourself!"_

_"I think you've got unrequited feelings for the little angel."_

_"...the way you're acting right now, anyone would think you're in love with her!"_

_"Don't you see, Zero? I am Sayori Wakaba's fiancé."_

_Mrs. Sayori Takamiya_ , he thought bitterly, watching while she turned stark white and stiff. _Like hell that'll happen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full story posted here ( ´థ౪థ)σ’`ﾞ https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4164410/


End file.
